


Don't Leave

by lizzieg_loves



Category: Fifth Harmony (Band), Lauren J
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-16
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-08-31 08:50:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8572048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizzieg_loves/pseuds/lizzieg_loves
Summary: Camila's mom keeps moving from city to city for her job, dragging Camila along with her. Because of all the moves Camila tries to never get attached to anything that she can't take with her. But when she meets Lauren things start to change.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer this isn't a one shot I just Don't know how to make it say 1/? chapters

Today I start at a new school; I don’t really have any emotions about it. It’s my tenth move in two years, mom says it’s our last but she said the about the last five. My mom keeps moving with the company it’s annoying but it’s life. She’s gotten a lot of raises so Christmas should be good this year. I started unpacking yesterday but I never really fully unpack, I mean what’s the point if we’re going to move again in a few months or weeks. 

I usually don’t try to dress cute when I go to school because I don’t care what complete strangers think of me, but today I decided to dress up a little bit. I’m wearing a blue plaid skirt, white cropped top, and black knee high socks with little black booties. I typically wear a t-shirt and jeans but I couldn’t find my jeans box and I don’t care enough to really look.

When I go into the Kitchen I my mom is eating a bowl of cereal, and drinking a cup of coffee while scrolling through her phone. “Hey” I say, making her look up from her phone.

“Hola mija” she says. I give her a quick peck on the cheek before heading to the cupboard to get some cereal for myself. “¿Como estes?”

“Fine” I say dryly. I’m not mad at her, I’m just cranky, I always am when we first move, because it’s such a tiring process.

“How are you feeling about school?” She ask try to get a conversation started.

“The same way I felt the other ten times,” before she can get on me for “having an attitude” I quickly amend my mistake and give her a more direct response, “I’m fine, it’s just school. I’m still learning the same stuff, just with different teachers, in a different building.”

“You know if moving ever gets too hard, I won’t be upset if you want to move in with your father.” She says this but I know deep down she would be devastated. 

When my parents got a divorce I moved in with my mom but my little sister, Sofia moved in with my dad in order to maintain a more stable lifestyle. The judge thought that it would be better for her since she was younger. But after the move was official my mother went into a depression for a month. The only thing that helped her go through it was the fact that she still had me. So even though she says she would be fine if I moved in with my dad, I know that it would break her.

“I know mom.” I say not wanting to argue with her. 

We finish our breakfast in silence, both of us scrolling through our phones while eating spoonful’s of cereal. After I finished my cereal I washed my bowl and headed to my room to get my backpack. 

“Bye mom.” I say as I head out the front door.

“Have a good day at school sweetie!” I hear her say as a close the door, I walk down the hall of our apartment complex and head to my car.

 

Once at school I go to the office to get my schedule and a map of the school. After being “the new girl” at so many different schools, I’ve become a pro at reading school maps.

After finding my locker with no trouble I head to my first class, Physics. I find the class and hand the teacher the “New Student” slip.

“Thank you,” she says with a smile “You can take a seat in the first row since most of those seats aren’t taken.”

“Okay, thanks.” I say taking a seat.

I wanted to get to school a little earlier just in case I had trouble finding where I was supposed to go. But since I found everything easily I’m ten minutes early to class. About five minutes before class starts the other students start to trickle in taking their normal seats. 

When I see a familiar face walk into the room I think it’s a trick of the eyes or maybe just another generic face; however, as I scan the room for the face that I just saw I find an old friend, Dinah. We lock eyes for a few seconds before the realization hits her too. 

“Camila?” She asks skeptically.

“Oh my gosh! Dinah, it is you!” Dinah gets up from her seat and runs over to me to give me a hug. Although I am happy to see a familiar face, I am also kind of nervous about how she is going to react to seeing me because our friendship didn’t exactly end on good terms.

Our mothers were friends before we were even born so we became friends by default. We were inseparable until we were physically separated. Her dad got a new job so her whole family had to move to California. We were both devastated, we had been best friends for our entire lives. Once she moved we tried to keep in contact as much as possible. After a few months had gone by Dinah befriend a girl named Lauren, whenever Dinah would talk about Lauren I would get jealous because Dinah was supposed to be my bestfriend. One day when we were talking on the phone I finally had enough of all the Lauren talk and told her so. Dinah didn’t take it very well, and being the immature eleven year olds that we were, we stopped talking as often and eventually stopped talking all together.

“It’s been forever!” she exclaims.

“Yeah it has, this is so strange.” I respond with a smile.

“Yeah it is! What are you doing here? In California I mean.” She ask.

“My mom’s job, we’ve moved all over the place the past two years.” I say “It used to be semi local moves around Miami, but then we moved around in to New York, Washington and now here.”

“That’s so cool. How has Sofia been taking all the moving?” I’m really surprised that she even remembers my little sister, Sofia wasn’t even born until after Dinah moved away. 

“She actually stays with my dad back in Miami.” I don’t elaborate further, but she doesn’t press for more information.

“Dang, it must suck being so far away from your family, I don’t know what I would do if half my family was on the other side of the country.” She says sympathetically.

“Yeah it does sometimes, we video chat all the time though.” Just as I finish my sentence the teacher calls the class to order.

She starts to head back to her seat. “It’s so good seeing you again.” 

 

The rest of the day goes by pretty uneventfully; I don’t have any other classes Dinah so I don’t see her again until lunch. I decide not to assume that Dinah are going to be instant friends again and sit at an empty table. Dinah, is already sitting at a table with two other girls, I noticed one of the girls, the one with lighter skin and raven black hair, in a few of my AP classes. I briefly wonder if one of the girls at Dinah’s table is Lauren, I wonder if Dinah stayed friends with her for all these years. I notice I’m staring at the three girls, and decide to study my tray of food instead.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took me awhile to post, I had writers block so yeah... also do you guys like the length of these chapters, or do yall like longer chapters. And do you guys prefer slow burns or insta love? Thanks for reading! Enjoy!

The rest of the day was pretty uneventful. I went home, did homework, and fell asleep watching Netflix. I didn’t get Dinah’s number so I couldn’t text her, and I didn’t really stay in touch with anyone from Miami or any of the other schools I went to.   
The next morning I was actually kind of excited to go to school. I haven’t really known someone that went to the same school I was going to in a while, so this was new and exciting. Once in Biology I wait for Dinah, who doesn’t come in until two minutes before class.  
I wave when I see her walk in, “Hey.”   
“Hey!” Dinah replies with a smile. “You should eat lunch with me and my friends today, I totally should have called you over yesterday.”  
“Yeah that sounds cool.” I am actually pretty stocked about knowing someone here. It’s been so long since I’ve had a friend that I talked to outside of school. After our short interaction our teacher calls the class to order and begins his lecture.  
My text two classes are the ones I have with one of Dinah’s friends. As I walk into my AP English class I see the Dinah’s friend is already there. Since I don’t really know her I don’t say hi, or really even acknowledge she’s there. But when she sees me waves and walks over to desk.  
“Hey.” She says, and I can’t help but notice how green her eyes are.  
“Um, hi.” I say shyly.  
I think she can that I don’t have the best social skills, so she tries to make small talk. “So Dinah said she knew you in Miami, that’s pretty cool.”   
“Yeah, we were pretty close.” I wonder why she’s even talking to me, I mean it’s nice and all but it’s kind of awkward.  
“So, um, the reason I came over here to talk to was that, I’m Lauren.” Oh, so Dinah was still friends with her. “Dinah told me I was kind of the reason you two stopped talking.” She continues. “And I just don’t want there to be any hard feelings between us, I never meant to ‘steal’ her away from you, I was just trying to be nice and then we became really close friends.”  
I didn’t say anything for a second, at first I wanted to hate her. I mean she stole my best friend away from me. But then I realized how nice she was being, and I could totally see why she and Dinah would get along. I also realized how ridiculous it would be if I held that against her. She really has done nothing wrong.  
“Don’t be ridiculous, that was five years ago. I would be pretty sad if I haven’t moved on from that.” I finally say after a moment of thought.  
“Okay cool, so no hard feelings?” she says with a warm smile.  
I smile back, “Of course not.”  
Once the teacher comes and calls the class to order, I expect her to go to the seat she was seating in. But instead she just goes to get her bag and sits next to me. She smiles at me and opens up her textbook.   
When the class is over I go up to ask the teacher a few questions. When turn to the door I see Lauren waiting for me at the door instead of just heading to her next class. Okay, I can definitely see why Dinah became such good friends with Lauren.  
“You’re Dinah’s age right?” I nod “So how are you in senior AP classes?”   
“When you don’t really have any friends, there’s not much to do other than study.” I chuckle bitterly.   
She smiles at me knowingly, “That’s really cool, I wish I was advanced.”   
“You are though, you’re in AP classes. That literally stands for advanced placement.” I state matter-of-factly.  
She giggles and roles her eyes, “Yeah but you’re like really ahead.”   
We reach our next class, AP Spanish, and she once again sits next to me. We talk until the teacher begins the lesson. Once the lessons starts we aren’t allowed to speak English, so when the teacher finishes her lessons a little early, and decides to let talk amongst ourselves Lauren turns to me and begins to talk to me in Spanish. I’m very surprised to find myself so attracted to the way her raspy voice sounds in the foreign language. I find myself not really listening to the words she’s saying but just that way she sounds. The bell snaps me out of whatever trance I was in. I just smile and nod at whatever she was saying because I had no clue what she just said.   
“So you’re in?” she ask after I nod. We get up and head to lunch.  
“Uh, yeah, for sure.” Crap what did I just agree to?  
She beams and writes something down on a piece of paper. Her number. “Here, text me your number so I can send you my address.” This just confuses me further but I just nod like I know what it’s for. Her address? I’m going to her house?  
When get to the Cafeteria, we get our food and go to sit with Dinah, and their other friend.  
“Hey so I invited Camila to our Barbeque, I hope that’s cool with you guys.” Oh! So that’s what I agreed to. I smile to myself happy the Lauren thought to invite me even though we’ve just met.  
“Oh cool! Yeah that’s chill with me, by the way I’m Normani.” The girls whose name I didn’t know until now replies.   
“Good thinking Laur, I was going to invite her but I guess you beat me to it.” Dinah says with a smile.


End file.
